


Cuddling Prompts 05. In the Back Seat of the Car

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Cuddling Prompts [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: Cuddling in the back of the car.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Cuddling Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533584
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Cuddling Prompts 05. In the Back Seat of the Car

"We shouldn't." Stephen tried to protest but his body willingly followed Tony's lead and after a moment he landed on Tony's lap with a muffled curse.

"Oh no, you don't." Tony held him down with the ease of long practice and maneuvered him into the desired position. Stephen could feel himself blushing all over as Tony's hand brushed over his thighs. "Just like that," he purred and embraced Stephen from behind, with his legs spread apart to give Stephen room to sit. "Don't worry, Happy has seen me in much racier positions. A little bit of cuddling isn't going to faze him."

Maybe Happy wasn't fazed but Stephen certainly was. He tried to struggle against Tony's hold but surrendered when an arm was put around his waist.

"Stop struggling, please," Tony whispered into his ear and Stephen relaxed into the embrace. "Just let me hold you. Nobody can see us, relax, please." Tony kissed the side of his neck and Stephen gave in with a sigh and a slight smile as he moved to give Tony the access he desired.

In the front, Happy looked at the spectacle with a grin before he activated the privacy settings.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/187514135246/5-for-the-cuddling-prompt-plz).
> 
> (Tomorrow there will be a brand-new one! 💜 Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments; they are so appreciated I don't even have the words for it.)


End file.
